Friend Or Foe
by Kaorumewmew679
Summary: This is a mystery fic. With hints of romance. It also deals with struggle, shock, despair, and the will to survive. Naruhina.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or anything else except for plot.

Summary

Have you ever wanted something so bad you'd do anything to get it?

Have you ever discovered something so horrible, that you'd die if you ever saw it again?

I have. This story is about how I struggled to survive, to conceal my fate and others as well.

It's all because of that horrible house.

Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad you have officially ruined my life. I hope you're happy." I said briskly.

"Just shut up and get out of the car." My parents said as they climbed out. I sighed and got out along with my brother, Neji, and little sister, Hanabi flounced out of the car.

My feet crunched on the gravel on the seemingly unwelcoming drive way. I stared at my new boarding school.

There was something about it that made want to jump back in the car, or run away screaming.

I shivered. I never felt so unsafe in my entire life. "Why am I the only one that has to go to this school?" I demanded looking my parent's way.

"Because Neji and Hanabi didn't get in as much fights as you did." My parents answered simply.

"That's because they're sissys" I muttered. I got my bags out of the trunk and slammed it down.

But as I was approaching the boarding school, I looked up at the window and saw a pair of eyes staring at me.

I stopped and stared back. The curtains quickly closed. Suddenly I realized I wasn't going to enjoy my time here.

My parents and siblings trudged through the snow to the door. My dad raised his hand to knock when the door flew open.

"Hello." I creepy looking man said. He peered at us through the door from a cascade of long black hair.

Just looking at him made me want to throw up. "My name is Orochimaru." "Mr. Orochimaru to you." He added looking sharply at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well bye Hina- bear." My mom said kissing me on the forehead. Dad did the same.

"See ya." Neji and Hanabi said at the same time as they walked back to the car.

My mom looked worriedly at the creepy man. "She'll be alright, right?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered smiling. "I can assure you she will be quite fine at Konoha Alternative Boarding School."

"What do you mean alternative?" I demanded looking at my parents. When they didn't answer I asked again.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN?" I shouted. "The school said that you were to much to bear." Dad answered.

"So you were just going to send me away to an alternative school without telling me." I said angrily.

My parents didn't answer. Orochimaru looked amused. "Nice." I said looking at them. I stomped in the building.

I looked around me curiously. I was boiling mad inside but in yet I was still curious. I heard the door closing.

Then Orochimaru stepped in front of me. "Look here Hyuuga." He said staring in my eyes.

"I will not tolerate any foolishness." Then he added. "I hate you already and over the time you will spend here you will grow to hate me."

I was shocked by his words, but didn't show it. Instead I sneered. "That's where you're wrong. I hate you already." I said.

"Why you little-" His angry sentence was cut short when a woman walked in the room. "Maru I hope you're giving her the warmest of welcomes." She said smirking.

"Don't call me that Anko!" He practically screamed. He stormed out of the room. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't mind him." Anko said. "He's just cranky." "I've noticed." I said smirking. She smirked back.

"Names Anko." She said. "Your choice whether you add the Miss." She quickly added. "But if you do I'll take out back and punch you for being a teacher's pet."

I laughed. "Don't worry I won't." She smiled. A real smile. "Good." She said.

I could tell she was one of the few people I would enjoy at this school. "C'mon. Let me show you to your room." She said.

We walked up the stairs talking and laughing. Then she came to a stop at a door. "Here you are." She said opening the door.

She waved her hand inside. "Decorate as you please, you will have a roommate, blah, blah, I could careless about the words I'm saying. Blah, blah."

I laughed. "Thanks Anko." She nodded her head and walked off. "Take care." She yelled over her shoulder.

I walked in. I looked at my side of the room. I figured it was my side because it the only side that wasn't decorated with posters and pictures.

I threw down my bags on my bed and got to work.

When I was done a T.A.T.U., Hex Girls (A/N: I know they're from Scooby Doo but I still love them. ) Avril Lavigne, Justin Bieber, Eminem, and Lady Sovereign poster inhabited my wall.

I took out my iPod and started listening to Clowns by T.A.T.U. then I heard the door slam.

I put the song on pause and looked up. A blonde haired girl stared back at me. "Hi." She said uneasily.

"Hi." I said back. "Are you my new roommate?" She asked. "Yes." I answered. "Oh. In that case my name is Ino Yamanka." She said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga." I said back. She smiled at me. "Well dinner is starting. Let's go."

"Okay." I said rising. Ino skipped out of the room and I speed walked to catch up with her.

That's when I couldn't help but wonder why Ino was in here? She seemed too nice.

That's when I bumped into a pink haired girl. "Watch where you're going you blue haired freak!" she snapped.

Oh no she didn't. I grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the wall. I raised my hand to hit her.

But then it seemed something had lightly touched my shoulder and said "Control yourself. She isn't worth it."

I unclasped my hands from her shirt. "Coward!" she screamed before running off with some other girls I assumed was her crew.

That's when Ino started talking rapidly. "I can't believe you stood up to her! You are so brave!"

"Thanks." I said brushing my hands off on my pants. "Who was she anyway?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura Haruno." "She thinks she's all big and bad." "Oh." I said.

We started walking. "Oh and thanks for telling me she wasn't worth it." I said to Ino.

Ino gave me a confused look. "I never said that." "I was quiet the entire time."

**Hey this is Kaorumewmew and I'm coming to you live with this story. Lolz. So what do you think? Anything I need to change? As always leave reviews. And check out my other stories. Oh and most of the chapter names will be based off of lyrics from songs from the singing group t.A.T.u. except their song Fly On the Wall. NEVER FLY ON THE WALL! Lolz. Bye now!**

**Peace, love, Kaorumewmew.**


End file.
